


Take a Walk on the Wild Side

by veleda_k



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Youkai Hakkai, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: Gojyo convinces Hakkai to let his inner predator be a little less inner. Or, Gojyo wants Hakkai to remove his limiters and fuck him senseless, and Gojyo is pretty good at getting what he wants.





	Take a Walk on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Hakkai was a maniac.

That wasn’t any kind of negative judgment on Gojyo’s part. It was just Hakkai’s nature. Truth be told, he liked that Hakkai was a maniac, the way he liked most things about Hakkai. He even liked the way Hakkai threatened to break his legs when he used beer cans as ash trays. (Gojyo suspected he was playing with fire there, and one day Hakkai might do exactly what he threatened, but that was part of the fun.) Gojyo liked the weird, unsettling bits of Hakkai. He didn’t know what he’d do if Hakkai ever turned normal on him.

The creepy sleep laughing, he could do without that though.

The point was, when Gojyo had a maniac idea, he figured Hakkai would be up for it. He wasn’t expecting Hakkai to look at him as if _he_ were the crazy one.

“It’s not like we haven’t done kinky shit before. I thought you were into it.” Hakkai had certainly seemed into it. Gojyo hadn’t walked right for a week.

“That was different,” Hakkai said crisply. “I was in control of myself then.”

When Gojyo first suggested that Hakkai take off his limiters and fuck Gojyo silly, hopefully with the help of those vine things of his, he hadn’t expected this kind of resistance. “And you’d still be in control. Crap, Hakkai, the minus wave’s been gone for a full year. We haven’t had a single report of a youkai going berserk. And you know if it had happened somewhere out there, priest stick-in-his-ass would have made us deal with it.”

“It’s still inexpedient risk. I… I might not being able to control myself.”

Gojyo almost confessed that was part of the appeal, but he stopped himself. “It’s still you Hakkai. And I trust you. Can’t you trust me to know I’m getting into?” He could see that that hit its mark. “Look,” he went on, “if you just don’t want to, that’s fine. We can do something else. Dress me up like a tea house girl if you’d like. But, dammit, Hakkai, if you want to pass, pass because you’re not into it, not because you think you’re a monster, or some shit.”

“And what else would you call me?” Hakkai responded. Shit, Gojyo hated when Hakkai got bitter like this.

“Fuck, if you want to have a self-loathing contest, then we can spend the rest of the day doing that. But I’d rather have sex.” He grinned. “Preferably as filthy as we can make it.”

Hakkai looked Gojyo up and down. “The problem isn’t that I don’t want to,” he admitted with a slightly guilty look. “The problem is I fear I want to too much.”

Gojyo closed the distance between them. “With the legendary Sha Gojyo, there’s no such thing as too much.” He kissed Hakkai hungrily. Hakkai kissed back just as eagerly. He caught Gojyo’s lower lip between his teeth and teased it a moment before biting down hard. Gojyo moaned. “Fuck, Hakkai,” he mumbled into Hakkai’s mouth. Hakkai pulled away, and Gojyo barely kept himself from making a pathetic noise of dejection. Any urge to protest, however, came to a sharp stop when he saw Hakkai begin to remove his limiters.

The few times Gojyo had seen Hakkai take off his limiters in the past, he had had let them fall where they may, his concern on other things. This time though, Hakkai carefully placed each limiter on the side table.

One ear cuff on the table, and Gojyo was rock hard. Two ear cuffs on the table and Gojyo could hear his blood roaring in his ears. And then Hakkai had removed all three limiters. And he changed. 

Hakkai was always gorgeous, beautiful even. (Even if Gojyo wasn’t totally comfortable calling another man beautiful out loud.) But this was a different, wild kind of beauty. Gojyo couldn’t see this version of Hakkai doing dishes. He stood looser than Hakkai normally did, but still… tense wasn’t quite the right word. Alert, that was it. He looked comfortable and sure, but still fiercely aware. And then he looked at Gojyo. Gojyo remembered the way Hakkai had looked at Seiten Taisei when they fought. It had been very similar to the way he was looking at Gojyo now. For the first time, a sliver of fear went through Gojyo. However, the sliver found Gojyo’s cock and stayed there. _He could tear me to pieces,_ Gojyo thought. _I’d fight him, but he’d win. He’s too strong for me to ever overpower him._ And maybe that shouldn’t have been getting Gojyo so damn turned on, but he’d never claimed to be well adjusted.

Gojyo stood, drinking in the sight of this fierce, wild Hakkai. He actually started a bit when Hakkai walked up to him. He eyed Gojyo in a way that made Gojyo think of the tigers they’d come across during their journey. Which, a voice in the back of Gojyo’s mind pointed out, probably made him the prey. “Is this what you wanted?” Hakkai asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Gojyo managed to say once he remembered how work his voice. Hakkai kissed him, and while it was hungry and passionate, it still felt like kissing Hakkai. Then Hakkai dragged his claws down Gojyo’s arms. “Shit!” Gojyo hissed. He saw the look in Hakkai’s eyes had changed slightly. Was it… playful? Huh, okay. Gojyo grinned. “Is that the best you’ve got?”

“Do have any idea what you’re doing?” Hakkai growled softly.

Gojyo grinned wider. “I’m playing with fire.”

“All right then.” Hakkai picked Gojyo up and threw him several feet onto the bed. Gojyo was about prop himself up, when the vines that decorated Hakkai’s body rushed out fast as lightning. They wrapped themselves around Gojyo’s wrists and ankles and anchored him, pinning him to bed. Gojyo tested them with a moderate tug, and was unable to budge them. As long as Hakkai had him trapped like this, he wasn’t moving.

Hakkai moved slowly towards Gojyo. He paced around the bed, his eyes careful and watchful. Hakkai had a perverse fascination with making Gojyo wait during sex. He loved to tease and linger. It drove Gojyo crazy in exactly the right way. Apparently, this version of Hakkai was no different. The waiting had never felt like this before though. He still wasn’t entirely sure whether Hakkai was going to fuck him or eat him.

Finally, Hakkai climbed on the bed with Gojyo. More than ever, Gojyo felt just how helpless he was. Forgetting fighting, forget running. He couldn’t even move with Hakkai’s vines holding him down. But it wasn’t fear that was making him breathe so hard.

Hakkai came up beside Gojyo and lowered his mouth to Gojyo’s neck. Gojyo’s breath stopped. Hakkai grazed his teeth lightly against Gojyo’s skin before he placed a gentle kiss at the base of Gojyo’s neck. He let out a huffing sound, that took Gojyo a minute to recognize as laughter. Gojyo laughed along with him. “You are such a bastard,” he remarked.

“I’m giving you what you asked for,” Hakkai replied. Anything Gojyo could have said in response was cut off by Hakkai kissing him ferociously. 

Gojyo wasn’t the type to wax philosophical during sex, but he couldn’t help thinking about how this compared to how he and Hakkai usually went at it. This unfettered Hakkai was wilder. Hakkai had kept his usual perverse sense of humor, but he was willing to let his inner predator closer to the surface. It wasn’t like Hakkai ever tried to hide his true self from Gojyo, but he would rather not remind even his closest friends that he had single-handedly exterminated Hyakugan Maoh’s entire clan with a knife.

“Distracted,” Hakkai muttered before ripping Gojyo’s shirt. He drew his claws slowly down Gojyo’s torso, breaking the skin just barely, stopping to rest at the base of Gojyo’s jeans. He toyed the button holding Gojyo’s jeans, his gaze intent. Gojyo wondered if he was trying to decide if he’d be able to work the button without his claws getting in the way. After a minute he clearly decided to take the most direct option and tore the pants open. Which was definitely _not_ a normal Hakkai thing. But Gojyo had only a few seconds to think about that because Hakkai had pulled down his pants and was running his tongue along Gojyo’s shaft.

“Oh, shit,” Gojyo hissed. He twisted as Hakkai swallowed his cock, his limbs yanking at the vines holding them in place. Hakkai’s mouth was hot and slick, and he was currently a master of using his teeth lightly enough to never actually feel painful, but just firmly enough to remind Gojyo of the danger. It was so fucking good, and Gojyo couldn’t hold back a sound of disappointment when Hakkai pulled back. “Come on, Hakkai,” he groaned.

Hakkai made a guttural, pleased sound. “I’d make you beg for it,” he murmured, “but we both know there wouldn’t be any challenge in it.”

Gojyo nodded. “I’m ready to beg here. Ready and willing.”

Hakkai smirked, then looked down and his expression became frustrated. “Clothing is an irritant,” he said as he tugged at the button of his pants. He only bothered for a few seconds before tearing away his pants like he had Gojyo’s.

“Totally,” Gojyo agreed. “I say that the both of us just go around naked from now on. Think of how much time you’ll save on laundry. Hey wait!” Hakkai had slid off the bed and was walking away. Gojyo had a fraction of a second to get worried (he’d like to be totally sure that Hakkai wouldn’t tie him up, get him hard, and leave, but, well, he knew Hakkai a little too well), before he saw that Hakkai was pulling the lube out of its drawer.

Hakkai turned to look at Gojyo. “Something wrong, Gojyo?”

Gojyo shook his head. “No, definitely not. No.”

“Good,” Hakkai purred. “I’d hate to think you were finding our adventure less than satisfying.”

Some people knew how Hakkai could make perfectly innocent statements sound like pants-wetting threats. What only Gojyo knew was that he could use this talent to be terrifying and arousing at the same time. “Oh no, I’m good.”

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.” Hakkai stalked his way back the bed. He pulled his pants and underwear off and kicked them away. Once settled on the bed, he slicked his fingers with lube and ran his hand all along Gojyo’s cock, ignoring the way Gojyo jerked and moaned. When he seemed to deemed Gojyo sufficiently covered, he dipped his fingers again, and this time used the lube to prepare himself, sliding his fingers into his ass. Gojyo craned his head, trying to get a better view, but the sight of Hakkai’s face as he stretched himself was plenty hot on its own.

Gojyo could figure out what was coming, but his heart pounded in his chest with anticipation, and part of him still wasn’t ready for Hakkai to lower himself onto Gojyo’s dick. The moan that escaped Hakkai was almost enough to make Gojyo come right there.

Hakkai rode him hard, showing no concern for the way his claws raked Gojyo’s chest and sides. Somehow that lack of consideration was even hotter than the previous intentional pain. But that didn’t mean that Hakkai was ignoring him. His focus was pinned on Gojyo like a hawk diving for a mouse. He looked so wild and strange that Gojyo wanted nothing more than to touch him. He couldn’t help straining at the vines, even as he knew they wouldn’t break. “Fuck,” he muttered, partly in frustration, but mostly in brain melting pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He kept it up like a mantra.

Hakkai laughed a growling, satisfied laugh. He was slamming his hips now, his rhythm growing harder and faster. He came first, with a sound that was almost a roar. He briefly slumped down, but before long he started to rock against Gojyo again, stopping only when Gojyo came as well. He slipped off Gojyo and laid down on the bed on top of Gojyo’s arm.

“Holy shit,” Gojyo managed eventually. “I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.”

Hakkai made a pleased sound. He rested a minute before standing and walking over to the side table. He carefully snapped each limiter back on, and the vines that had held Gojyo implacably faded away to nothing. Gojyo sat up on the bed and shook himself, rubbing feeling back into his wrists. “So,” he said to Hakkai apprehensively, “that went well. At least, I thought it did. You seemed pretty into it,” he added.

Hakkai was looking at their discarded clothing with some consternation. “Next time,” he said, “we will take off our clothes _first_.”

Gojyo grinned wide enough to ache. Next time, huh? Yeah, he liked the sound of that.


End file.
